The New Year's Kiss
by princessofdevils
Summary: this is a diary story revolving around draco,hermione,ron and harry. think I need a beta reader ! Anyone ready to help? Mail me at nushdevilJessicahotmail.com. my otha beat readers aint replying so i am in search on new ones!
1. Default Chapter

This is a diary story revolving around Hermione, Harry, and Ron, how could I forget Draco? Hermione and Draco is head girl and head boy respectively and have to share a common room even though they are not each other's most favorite people in the world. The New Year is approaching and so here begins my story :  
  
The New Year's kiss: Chapter 1  
  
Hermione's diary: 20th December 2004  
  
Hey diary, I agree that professor dumbledore is a bit different but I never expected him to do something so wacko. Today after breakfast Harry, Ron, and me went to check out the notice board and something totally cool was pinned up there.here it is.  
  
Because of the New Year, a ball is going to be held at hogwarts. It will be in the great hall and of course is open to all no age limits. The ball will open by a dance shared by the head boy and head girl at 7:00 pm sharp and will end whenever you students are so tired that you cant get your feet to work anymore.  
  
To make it more exciting there are certain rules (not the usual ones) as follows:  
  
1.You are allowed to bring your own dates. 2.However the staff is making a random selection of partners so that amicable relations are developed between everyone and therefore one dance with this person is compulsory. 3.Masks are to be worn so you are not recognized.  
  
Yours truly,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
(Headmaster )  
  
Nevertheless, the only problem is I will have to share a dance with that geek Malfoy. Oh my gosh can you believe it? There are 15 days left for the New Year and according to me my perfect date will be.  
  
Ron's Book Of Thoughts  
  
There is a ball. I don't believe it but who should I take? Well I kind of have a crush on on. oh well whatever I cant write incase Harry comes and opens the book. Think of the devil and the devil appears. But hey! He didn't even notice me. That is so rude. Look even he is writing something, so he also has a book to write in and has kept it a secret from me. However, no comments like he knows I have a book.  
  
Harry: this is me.then?  
  
Today I had a damn cool time. Even in potions since snape acted like I did not even exist but maybe I am in a good mood because of the ball. My ideal date would have always been Cho but what the heck she is not in school anymore, and anyway I well like this girl called. hey forget I want to sleep good night.  
  
Draco: Will Always Remain The Best  
  
Great! Now that strange old man has got a life within him by organizing a ball I thought when I read the first two lines but as I came to the end my opinion about dumbledore changed again. He is a dumb asshole. Me and that mudblood? Does she even know how to dance? However, I should admit she did look cute back in 4th year with Viktor Krum. Lucky bug. She still looks gorgeous. Bad malfoy! Bad malfoy! I think Hermione is cute? What the fuck has happened to me? I should get a grip and look at myself in the mirror.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- So how is it? Should I continue? My other story Loving Your Enemy- Is It Possible is currently on hold so I get time to edit and develop this story. Positive, negative comments are accepted so please be frank alright? Thanks. You can mail me at nushdevil_Jessica@hotmail.com. Happy New Year in advance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I know this chapter is short but I cannot help it, I am sorry for that  
  
Ron's Book Of Thoughts: 23rd December 2004  
  
I am so bugged with myself!!! I cant get the nerve up to ask her to the dance to ask to ask see I don't even have the nerve to write her name !!! Oh forget it. Nevertheless, you know what Harry did? It is just amazing. I never thought he seriously could do such a thing.  
  
Hermione's Diary  
  
Harry is just mind-blowing!! I mean it. I never thought he had the guts I mean out of all people Harry? All the gryffindor are just so proud of him.I am sure this is the hot topic of discussion going on. Everyone is just so surprised!!! However, Harry should be careful revenge can come anytime. Beeewwaaarrreee. Bye dairy got to go. Snape is about to begin blabbing and punish all of us !!!  
  
Harry's: this is me then?  
  
I do not know why everyone is so damn surprised!! Did they think I didn't have the guts to play a prank? A damn prank? The famous Harry potter because of whom voldemort is no more? Ok a little help from professor dumbledore but so what? At least I faced HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED like 8 times or so? Fine Harry chill. no need to be so proud of yourself.pride has it's fall hehe  
  
Draco Will Always Remain The Best  
  
Potter's down the drain. He is. That was pretty mean and now I am going to take revenge for what he did to....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- So how is it so far? Well do you want to know what Harry did? Then wait till the next chapter. I have tried to put a cliffhanger because according to one of my friends, cliffhangers keep readers hooked on to the story!! Hope this gets you hooked. Please review please.before I leave I want to thank  
  
Krissyfz : your reviews are as usual fantastic so THANKS A LOT!!! :D  
  
Makalani Astral: thanks a lot a lot a lot !!! 


End file.
